The invention pertains to mounts for outboard engines. More particularly, the invention pertains to adjustable mounts intended for use with pontoon boats.
Pontoon boats include a pair of elongated pontoons which support a platform spanning between the pontoons. An outboard engine or outboard motor (terms used interchangeably) is supported from the platform at a position intermediate the pontoons at a rear of the boat.
An engine mount is connected to an underside of the platform. The engine mount comprises an elongated hollow body or trough which extends longitudinally and rearwardly of the rear end (stem end) of the platform. The body is exposed to the water beneath the boat. The engine mount is substantially closed except for a top opening at a rear of the boat. A fuel tank is held within the body, accessed through the top opening. The outboard motor is bolted to the rear wall of the body.
The prior known mount is non-adjustably fixed to the platform. No range of vertical adjustment for the outboard engine is provided by the mount.
U.S. Ser. No. 09/641,061, filed Aug. 17, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cEngine Mount,xe2x80x9d and assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a vertically adjustable engine mount for a watercraft, arranged between side pontoons.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a center pontoon for a watercraft, to improve performance and turning of the watercraft, wherein the center pontoon is compatible with a vertically adjustable engine mount of the watercraft.
A watercraft, such as a pontoon boat, includes a platform supported on a pair of outside pontoons and a center pontoon. The center pontoon includes a substantially cylindrical body having a relieved top surface at a rear end of the cylindrical body.
The watercraft includes an adjustable engine mount for mounting an outboard motor or engine at adjustable heights with respect to the platform, and in effect, to the waterline. The engine mount includes a mount body pivotally connected to the platform at a forward end, and vertically adjustable with respect to the platform at a rearward end.
The mount body includes a rear wall which carries the outboard motor. The mount body overlies the center pontoon in substantial part over the relieved top surface of the cylindrical body.
The relieved top surface of the cylindrical body of the center pontoon allows clearance for adjustable vertical movement of the mount body. The relieved top surface can be formed by a flat wall portion angled downwardly toward a rear of the boat. Alternatively, the relieved top surface can be formed by a concave profile trough or indent, preferably sloped downwardly toward a rear of the boat.
The use of a center pontoon increases the flotation, turning and performance of the boat. Providing the flexibility of vertical adjustment of the outboard motor with the center pontoon further increases the overall turning and performance of the boat.
The present invention may create a xe2x80x9chard water pocketxe2x80x9d in the vicinity of the propeller which also improves performance of the watercraft.
The adjustable engine mount includes a tapered, elongated body which is couplable to, and vertically adjustable relative to, the hull of the boat. The body has a first, smaller end oriented toward the bow of the watercraft and a second, wider end positioned adjacent to the stern of the craft.
An engine-mounting wall or mounting plate is attached to the second end of the body. An outboard motor or outboard engine can be attached to the mounting plate.
By vertically adjusting the body with respect to the hull, the elevation of the outboard motor with respect to the watercraft or with respect to the waterline, can be adjusted. The adjustment can be utilized to optimize performance of an outboard motor. The adjustment provides flexibility and facilitates the use of different model outboard motors on the watercraft.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.